fifthworldfandomcom-20200214-history
United States Minor Outlying Islands
The United States Minor Outlying Islands (USMOI), a statistical designation defined by the International Organization for Standardization's ISO 3166-1 code, consists of eleven United States insular areas. Palmyra Atoll is the only incorporated territory. As of 2008, none of the islands have any permanent residents. The only human population consists of temporarily stationed scientific and military personnel. The 2000 census counted 315 people on Johnston Atoll, and 1 person on Wake Island.1 There has been no indigenous population, except in the 1940 census. The Baker, Howland and Jarvis Colonization Scheme attempted to settle Americans on those three islands beginning in 1935, but all three islands were evacuated in 1942 as a result of World War II. The term "United States Minor Outlying Islands" was introduced in 1986. From 1974 until 1986, five of the islands (Baker Island, Howland Island, Jarvis Island, Palmyra Atoll and Kingman Reef) were grouped under the term US Miscellaneous Pacific Islands, with ISO 3166 code PU (the code of Midway Atoll was MI, and the code of Johnston Atoll JT). The islands are grouped together entirely as a statistical convenience (they are not a real territory in Montevideo Convention terms, even though the entity is associated with real natural islands). They are not administered collectively (they are not a real country or state), nor do they share a single cultural or political history beyond being currently uninhabited islands under the sovereignty of the United States (they are not a real nation). They are collectively represented today by the ISO 3166-1 alpha-2 code UM. The individual islands have ISO 3166-2 numerical codes, but the situation is highly irregular, since only 9 out of the 11 insular areas have ISO 3166-2 numerical codes.2 The Internet country code top-level domain (ccTLD) ".um" has historically been assigned to the islands; however, the .um ccTLD was retired in January 2007.3 The .um ccTLD, however, was not abandoned immediately. The Invasion On 6 May 2008 with Cesidian Root officers, Cesidio Tallini claims to have invaded the .um ccTLD in the Cesidian Root, i.e. United States namespace, and to have legally annexed the United States Minor Outlying Islands (USMOI). He renamed the islands the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA).4 Tallini is now the Governor of the UMMOA. Tallini has succeeded in having this claim recognised juridically to a degree. On 22 July 2008 the Supreme Council of the Presidency of the International States Parliament for Safety and Peace (ISPSP), New Society of the Nations, with the approval of His Excellency The Lord President, Monsignor Senator Viktor Busà, granted Accreditation and Official Status of Incorporation to the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA), also known as the Arcipelago Multioceanico delle Micronazioni Unite (AMOMU), with seat in the Caribbean Sea. The UMMOA is now recognised under international law and the Vienna Convention of 18 April 1961 (1963).5 Post-Invasion Period With the growth of the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA) as a nation, what was formerly just a US territory, and an irregular territory at best, has begun to grow and diversify. The UMMOA today is more than just the physical USMOI, since the City of Cyberterra became the virtual capital of the UMMOA, and thus the virtual city has merged with the eleven original insular areas, and has become a very real twelfth insular area. When added to the UMMOA Community of Nations, the twelfth national component, Cyberterra can be considered the UMMOA's thirteenth national component. On 6 August 2010, the fourteenth national component came into being, the Fifth World Community, an inhabited locality, but also the world's first diaxenospitia. On 7 January 2010, the fifteenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of the Great Pacific Garbage Patch (GPGP), a diaxenospitia of jetsam, rather than of buildings. On 23 June 2011, the sixteenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of every oceanic garbage patch, and launched the Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch Treaty (MOGPT) website. On 26 June 2011, the seventeenth national component came into being when the Governor of the UMMOA claimed a piece of all of the space debris, and and launched the Space Debris Treaty (SDT) website. On 20 August 2011, with a great suggestion of the Hon. Ilya Pakhomov, the UMMOA decided to claim an 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23th, and 24th national component. Therefore the UMMOA now claims the following disappearing islands: Ghoramara Island (India), Lohachara Island (India), Bedford Island (India), New Moore/South Talpatti (India/Bangladesh), Tebua Tarawa (Kiribati), Bikeman Island (Kiribati) and Abanuea (Kiribati). Atolls/Islands and Codes UM Code Atoll/Island Amateur Radio Call Sign CB Radio Call Sign Claimed By Continent(s) um-ct Cyberterra IL6 UMMOA Europe um-ni Navassa Island KP1 247 US, UMMOA, and Haiti North America um-bj Bajo Nuevo Bank KP3 US, UMMOA, Colombia, Jamaica, and Nicaragua North America um-sb Serranilla Bank KP3 US, UMMOA, Colombia, Jamaica, and Nicaragua North America um-jv Jarvis Island KH5 273 US and UMMOA Oceania um-pa Palmyra Atoll KH5 US and UMMOA Oceania um-kr Kingman Reef KH5K 264 US and UMMOA Oceania um-jn Johnston Atoll KH3 262 US and UMMOA Oceania um-bk Baker Island KH1 260 US and UMMOA Oceania um-hi Howland Island KH1 260 US and UMMOA Oceania um-ma Midway Atoll KH4 71 US and UMMOA Oceania um-wi Wake Island KH9 278 US, UMMOA, and Marshall Islands Oceania um-con Community of Nations UMMOA Various um-5wc Fifth World Community UMMOA North America um-gpgp Great Pacific Garbage Patch GPGPT cosigners Oceania um-mogp Multi-Oceanic Garbage Patch MOGPT cosigners Various um-wesd Whole Earth Space Debris SDT cosigners Various um-gi Ghoramara Island India and UMMOA Asia um-li Lohachara Island India and UMMOA Asia um-bed Bedford Island India and UMMOA Asia um-nm New Moore India, Bangladesh, and UMMOA Asia um-tt Tebua Tarawa Kiribati and UMMOA Oceania um-bik Bikeman Island Kiribati and UMMOA Oceania um-ab Abanuea Kiribati and UMMOA Oceania UMMOA Airports ICAO (IATA) FAA Airport PLUR Jarvis Airport - Jarvis Island PLPA P16 Palmyra (Cooper) Airport [1,2]- Palmyra Atoll - Tallini Island PJON (JON) Johnston Island Airport (closed 2005) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Johnston_Atoll_Airport 1 - Johnston Island PBAR Baker Island Airport PMDY (MDY) Henderson Field (Naval Air Facility) [1,2] - Little Sardinia Island PWAK (AWK) Wake Island Airfield [1,2] - Wake Island * Kamakaiwi Field - Howland Island (1937 to about 1945) * Kingman Reef: lagoon was used as a halfway station between Hawaii and American Samoa by Pan American Airways for flying boats in 1937 and 1938 UMMOA Protected Airports ICAO (IATA) FAA Airport FJDG (NKW) Diego Garcia NSF Airport [1,2, 3] - Wake Island UMMOA Ports World Port Index Port Not Listed WEST LAGOON - Palmyra Atoll 56325 JOHNSTON ATOLL http://www.worldportsource.com/ports/UMI_Port_of_Johnston_Atoll_2330.php 1 - Johnston Atoll 56328 MIDWAY ISLAND http://www.worldportsource.com/ports/UMI_Port_of_Midway_Island_2329.php 1 - Midway Atoll 56330 WAKE ISLAND http://www.worldportsource.com/ports/UMI_Port_of_Wake_Island_2328.php 1 - Wake Island * Baker Island, Howland Island and Jarvis Island have a small boat landing place on each. Kingman Reef and Navassa Island have offshore anchorage only. Notes US Census 2000 Population Summary — see Table 1. ISO 3166-2:UM Unused Domain Name for U.S. Isles Gone", MSNBC, 24 January 2007. Micronation legally invades U.S. and annexes 11 islands/atolls", OpenPR.com, 7 May 2008. UMMOA achieves real international recognition", PRLog.org, 26 July 2008. Category:Islands